1. Technical Field
This invention relates to over-the-road trailers of the type used to transport various articles of commerce over the highways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art trailers of this type normally utilize longitudinally extending horizontally spaced main frame members and a plurality of subframe members transversely positioned with respect thereto and secured to the main frame members so as to support a deck. Reinforcing members are frequently positioned between the longitudinally extending main frame members and some trailer constructions utilize diagonal bracing along the outer sides of the main frame to support the lontitudinal edges of the deck.
See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,439, 2,812,192, 3,042,423, 4,084,834 and 4,232,884.
Applicant's invention as disclosed herein incorporates novel cross frame members welded in openings or notches in longitudinally extending beams with the upper surfaces of the cross frame members and the longitudinally extending beams on a common plane and the deck or floor welded thereto in a unitized structure.